1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present system and method relate to a display substrate and method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present system and method relate to a display substrate capable of reducing occurrences of a faulty channel and method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The display substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of switching elements electrically connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes electrically connected to the switching elements.
As a display apparatus increases in size and resolution, a resistance-capacitance (RC) delay of a metal line formed on the display substrate may also increase. To reduce the RC delay, the metal line may include an aluminum material having a relatively low resistance. However, including the aluminum material in the metal line may cause a defect ratio to increase. For example, a defect in which the contact resistance between the metal layer including aluminum and a metal layer including a different metal is relatively high may occur. Another defect may occur by aluminum ions diffusing into a silicon layer. Further, an etchant used in the dry-etching process may cause damage to the metal line including aluminum. Accordingly, faults such as staining of the display panel may occur.